Cookbook
The cookbook lists all the recipes for dishes you can cook. Most of the recipes are simply unlocked by gaining levels, but there are also a lot of recipes that you only obtain through the completion of goals or catering orders, some of them even only for a limited time. Once you have unlocked one of those recipes, it stays available in your cookbook forever - even if the corresponding goal or catering order is officially removed from the game. As well as food dishes, you can serve Coffee Dishes from your Coffee Machine and Drink Dishes from your Drink Bar. Additionally, there are certain dishes that can only be cooked on special cooking appliances like the Deep Fryer , the Pizza Oven , the Toaster Oven , the Bread Oven , the Pastry Station , the Ice Cream Cart or the BBQ Grill . Available Recipes: Notes This table excludes limited availability or reward recipes. Values depending on time are hypothetical. It's counted with only the cooking time. To be right, it should be the complete preparing time, that is the time for: * choosing the dish to cook plus * preparing the dish (not on a superstove) plus * serving the dish plus * cleaning the stove That is about half a minute. That's not important for dishes with a long cooking time, but brings down the values of profit and CP with short cooking dishes. Available Recipes }} Level 75+ }} Catering Reward Recipes The following recipes are only available once the mission for them has been completed with 3 stars. Regular Orders }} Limited Time Orders }} 1 Year Anniversary Celebration This was an unique event because the recipes were available without needing unlock, required for the order and/or rewarded after completing the order. }} Goal and Event Reward Recipes The following recipes are only available once the goal for them has been completed. }} Limited Time }} Seasonal Limited Time }} Other Recipes Equipment Recipes Recipes unlocked once the equipment is built. }} Recipes from Mastering Recipes from Mastering other recipes. }} Other Recipes unlocked by other means. }} Special Occasion or Promotional Recipes }} Special Occasion or Promotional Recipes: Notes Retired Recipes }} Retired Recipes: Notes Cost per CP (throw away) This table column discusses the practice of creating, preparing, and then aborting a dish. It is known as cook'n'delete or power-leveling. This causes a speedy gain of at a high cost. If you choose to pay s for , the menu item with the lowest Cost per CP will get you the most cost-efficient . Since items with a cooking time of 30m or less cannot be aborted, these items have a struckout rate: 11.67 Currently the cheapest option for this is the Caramel Apples at a rate of 7.50 per . However, while Caramel Apples are the cheapest, they are not the best use of your time per cost. The more useful statistic (not included in the chart) is the ratio of points per hour of deleting a dish to the cost per point of deleting a dish. The resulting number is somewhat arbitrary in that the unit (points squared per cost hour) doesn't tell us anything specifically, but the higher that number, the better the dish is for use of your time per cost. We can extrapolate through the laws of division (the higher the divisor and the lower the dividend, the higher the resulting quotient), that the highest resulting quotient is the best use of time, because we want the highest points per hour with the lowest cost per point. For example, assuming a 9 second cycle time (buy then delete using the super stove), you can delete 400 dishes in an hour. Deleting Caramel Apples at 12 points per delete yields 4800 points per hour at a cost of 7.5 coins per point. Dividing 4800 by 7.5 yields a quotient of 640. In comparison, deleting Rackasaurus Ribs at 51 points per delete yields 20,400 points per hour at a cost of 11.76 coins per point (the next cheapest cost per point after Caramel Apples). Dividing 20,400 by 11.76 yields a quotient of 1,734. So, for a 56.8% increase in cost, you gain a 170.9% increase in points. Sparing the rest of the tedious math, here are the best dishes to delete by level, based on cost and time effectiveness: As seen above, Rackasaurus Ribs are the most cost effective way to level quickly. Note, however, that Delicious Chocolate Cake is less cost effective, but gives 8,400 more points per hour. If you're willing to sacrifice cost effectiveness (versus Rackasaurus Ribs), you will level 41% faster. Another tip for exchanging coins for is to use the Super Stove. Even if you only have one Super Stove , the speed at which you can prep and delete recipes is approximately 4x normal Stoves. An effective strategy is to burn off excess coins using only your Super Stove while your other Stoves work on the actual Recipes you are preparing. This strategy gives you a good balance between converting excess coins to while still earning coins on most of your Stoves. See also *Energy Menu *Guides - Zynga Community Forums *Profit Table and Exp - Zynga Community Forums *Cafe World Profit and Exp (Google docs) *Cafe World Profit List (Google docs) Category:Food Category:Cookbook Category:Food Category:Cookbook